Vanilla
by Ariel393
Summary: Work sucks! That's what Ron think when he has to leave his family for a week for a task. He can't wait to go back to his loved one. Warning : Fluffy, Slash, Mpreg! So stay away if you hate it. I've warned you!


**VANILLA**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

 **Warnings:** Slash, Mpred M/M love.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

 **Author note: Hello everyone.**

"I can't wait to go back. This is an absolute hell hole! No offence, mate." Ron Weasley gives his best friend a loopsided grin while hurriedly packing his stuffs into his trunks. They had been on a stake out in a forest for Death Eaters that has not yet given up on cleansing the Wizarding World by killing muggleborn witches and wizards. Kingsley had ordered them to check potential hideouts and a week of stakeout proven that this place is not the main nest. It's been a week since they were stuck in a hut. A week of no hot bath and no mind blowing sex. So yeah, Ron can't wait to go back to his blonde.

"Offence taken, next happy hours bill is yours." Harry Potter replies but the speed of packing his things is not losing to the redhead. "You know, I never thought that I'll lived to see the infamous slimy Slytherin hater to eventually succumbed to one."

"Harry, mate. Because you are my best mate and I still like having you around I will pretend I didn't hear that. I don't want you to appear on the Daily Prophet's front page with the headline 'The Boy Who Lived Twice finally died on the hand of his best mate hormonal pregnant husband.' and for your information, you succumbed to a snake too."

Harry sniggers but wisely remain silent. Usually he will have comeback like 'at least my Slytherin never resorts to cheat in Quidditch.', but seeing such eager and happy Ron, Harry decided…he'll tease Ron next time.

"I have a bad feeling." The brunette suddenly said fretfully.

"Bad feeling as in there's another Voldemort?" Ron asks and his gaze darts around, as if something will suddenly spring out and attacks them. Harry is well known for his instinct and after years of being best friends, Ron really can't afford to be doubtful.

Harry sighs and shakes his head. "Not that. I'm not sure what it is. I feel like something will happen when we go back..."

"What do you mean?" Ron asks alarmingly. The redhead doesn't like when his family is being threaten with something.

"I don't know. Let's just go back." Harry exclaimed and without wasting another second, they both apparate to Kingsley office.

* * *

"Baby, I'm home. I miss you a lot." Ron called out loudly as soon he steps out from the fireplace. But the scene that greets him made his heart drop. Clothes are all scattered around the lounge...his clothes to be precise. Worried for the safety of his husband, Ron sprints up the stairs to go their bedroom, holding his wand tightly.

When he saw the person that he was looking for is safely sitting on their bed, the redhead release a breath of relief and slowly walk toward him, not bothered by the clothes that scattered around.

"Baby, why didn't you answer? I was-."

"How dare you! You cheating, lying bastard!" Ron was caught off guard and stunned when his husband suddenly stands up and throw things at him. The redhead quickly think whatever he had done but can't think of anything, they even share one last passionate kiss before he leave for the stake out. He didn't missed his husband red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Babe, Draco. What is it? Please tell me." ignoring the pain that caused by the thrown book to his chest, Ron quickly stepped forward and manage to get on hold of his husband who's trembling with anger.

"Don't you dare touch me, get off me!" the blonde pretest weakly but surrendered to Ron's warm embrace eventually and wept. "Stupid hormones."

Ron sighs and hold his husband tightly, resting his chin on top of the soft blonde hair. 'Please don't cry Draco, please tell me what happened..." the redhead murmurs softly while inhaling the citrus smell that his husband emits.

"You..cheat. Brown, Chang. But, love you." Ron feels his heart ache listening to incomprehensible voice that trembles accompanied by racking sobs. Although what Draco said can hardly be defined as a sentence, Ron still manage to catch on what probably had happened, it happened several time after all. The only difference is now the blonde is pregnant and driven by hormones.

"Babe, I would never cheat on you. You know that, right?" Ron sit on the bed and maneuvered the blonde to sit on his lap while facing him, both of the slender leg on the side of his waist. "I was with Harry the whole week and eager to come home to you."

Draco hold his sniffles and looks at him with his red puffy yet adorable eyes but quickly hugs Ron and start sobbing. "There, there..sweetheart. Don't cry too much, it's not good for the baby." Ron is in rage and he thinks he know what Harry's bad feeling is about, he should've known better than leaving his husband for a week without any contact. He should've known that Ginny and her gang will not give up to try and split them up… "Did my sister or Lavender tell you something?" Ron sighs again when the blonde nods. "Which you know it's not true, right? Draco, I love you so much, so much to the extent that I will abandon everything just to be with you and I will do that gladly." Draco's responses is only tightening his hug.

* * *

Draco fell asleep, exhausted from crying. Ron kiss the blonde's forehead before walking out from their bedroom with a murderous look on his face. He will deal with this instantly because he will not have Draco live like this.

Ron takes two letters and write something on each of them and when he is done, he give it to the owl to deliver. He then takes out his mobile phone to text Harry. He's been using the phone since he is partnered with Harry in their job. Harry was the one who suggested it since wizards, especially Death Eater has too much pride in them to even use Muggle's invention. Then Ron go to the kitchen to make chicken soup that will make Draco feel better.

_ "Hello love, feeling better?" Ron whispers to his husband when he saw the blonde stirs from his sleep.

"Yea…" Draco answers with a hoarse voice, from all the crying. The blonde feels a little embarrassed for venting out to his husband like that. He knows because of all the hormones, Lavender Brown's taunt about how she had sex with Ron during the stake out and the fact she has Ron's boxer with her really got Draco this time.

"Here, have some chicken soup. The loves of my life must have been hungry now." Ron smiles and give Draco a bowl of soup.

"Thanks…" Draco murmurs and start having the soup while Ron strokes his little bump lovingly.

"Ready to tell me what happened?" Ron asks casually, not wanting to pressure Draco.

"Ask yourself. Why is your boxer is with Lavender Brown?" Draco glares the redhead. "She told me she had steamy hot sex with you in a hut."

"Wha-What?! My boxer? Why it's with her? Oh…come to think of it, I lose some clothing but I really didn't think much about it." Ron answers truthfully.

"She-, She even bring Molly this time. Ron, I know you are family orientated, you love your family and I love you for that. However…I know this is too much of me to ask but I don't want to be near them, for now." Draco utters pleadingly, hoping that Ron will understand.

It's been a long time Ron sees a vulnerable Draco and the fact that it was because of his mother and sister really anger him. Molly and Ginny has been plotting to split them up even though 8 years had passed since the war and 5 years they have been together. The fact that Draco is carrying his child doesn't makes any different to his mother and sister, it actually makes them worse.

"I've request to transfer to America, don't worry, I'll make sure that happen. They won't find us until you are ready. Draco, I want you to know I will always choose you, in a heartbeat." Ron answers, looking adoring at his husband. Draco deserves to know he really love him. Ron has confronted numerous times with his mother and Ginny about this but since it's not working, he resorts to move away.

"Thank you!" Draco jumps to hug his husband. "That means a lot to me."

"Ok, everything is all right now, so can I have a kiss?" Ron asks cheekily and he get a smacker on the cheek. "You know you'll be exhausted with the moving right? Do you want to do it before or after our little peanut is here?"

"As soon as possible, Terence and I will plan, you and Potter will do the hard work." Draco give him the infamous Malfoy's smirk and Ron know he'll probably die from exhaustion for the coming days. "Oh, speaking of Potter…I feel bad for him. I heard that Ginny manage to get his boxer with semen on it. Potter will sleep on couch for months."

Ron cringes hearing that. "But Terence knows Harry will never cheat on him right? It's probably just Harry wanked and forgot to wash it."

"Of course Terence know." Draco smirks, a little evilly… but still looks adorable.

"So?" Ron asks again, a little confused.

"Well…let's just say he want something from your best friend. Something Potter will not easily agree to."

"Like what? There's no way Harry will deny him anything. He has Harry wraps around his finger." Ron snorts

"What if he want another child? You know Harry has been hesitant to have another after James."

"Oh, right… That will be hard." Ron easily agrees, Terence had a rough time with their firstborn and Harry never want to experience possibilities of losing his husband again.

"Terence may looks like a gentle lamb, but he is a Slytherin after all, when he want something, he'll get something." Draco states happily.

"We'll see about that, but now I want to cuddle with my Slytherin." Ron put the finished bowl aside on the side table and get under the comforter. The redhead cradles Draco on his chest and put his hand on the still slender waist.

"I love you." Ron smiles when he heard the faint confession from the blonde, without saying anything Ron only tighten his embrace in response.

 **Author note: Okay, the ending is kinda lame. Haha..maybe I'll reedit the ending next time. The grammar, I didn't do anything about it. So if anyone want to fix anything just PM or leave reviews and I will fix it. This is just something that I write because I have no ideas what to write for 'Finding Mates'…still thinking and redoing it. (Sigh)…hopefully ideas struck me soon because I really want to finish my current stories as soon as possible.**


End file.
